Apparatus for wireless communication are known. In order to communicate in a particular frequency band the apparatus must comprise an antenna arrangement which is operable within that frequency band. Efficient operation occurs when the insertion loss of the antenna arrangement is better than an operational threshold such as −6 dB.
There is a trend to decrease the volume of such apparatus. Consequently there is also a trend to decrease the volume of the apparatus which is taken up by antenna arrangements. However it is important to ensure that the antenna arrangement will still operate efficiently in the desired frequency bands.